


Shampoo

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville's got better at a few things since leaving school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shampoo

Sloshing a bit of water out of the tub, Neville poured a bit of the freshly-made shampoo into his hands and smiled. Funny how he’d learned to blend the literal fruits of his labors into usable potions with the right motivation.

Bill gave a rumbling, contented sigh as Neville massaged the spicy, resinous mixture into his scalp, and the sound made Neville’s cock twitch with heightened interest.

Half an hour later, there was more water and shampoo on the walls and floor than in the tub or on either of them, but Neville couldn’t have cared less if he tried.


End file.
